


Eleven Minutes in Hell

by gaylie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: HSFG, High School AU, M/M, comic4244, high school for gods, reapertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: Reading in the library went wrongMaking out in the closet went worse





	Eleven Minutes in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/gifts).



> eyyyy  
> this is based on @comic4244's reapertale high school AU and also a gift for them  
> sort of a birthday gift?  
> except shitty and ooc and i suffered  
> but by the time i realized this was gonna be bad i had already promised i'd write it  
> ANYWAYS  
> here it is
> 
> youre old now!!! congrats

Death wasn't surprised to sense Hearth jogging towards him the moment he left class. He never quite figured out how, but it seemed as if Hearth always knew exactly where and when Death had class or lack thereof. It probably should've been creepy, maybe it even was a little, but ultimately he just didn't really care. So long as Hearth didn't pose a threat to him or his brother, Hearth could really do what he wanted. And considering the two have been dating for a good few months now, the God of Death doubted that Hearth suddenly meant any harm.

He accepted Hearth's hand in his as they started walking side by side. They both had no more classes for the day, so they didn't hurry to get anywhere.

"How was Mythology class, love?" Hearth asked and Death decided not to question how he knew exactly what class he just had. Old news anyways.

So instead he just shrugged. "mr. gerson probably tells more war stories than he does class," Death muttered, causing Hearth to laugh softly.

"He does," he agreed. "Isn’t that basically what Mythology class is, though?”  
“i think _that_ might be a _myth_ ,” Death quipped. “nah, though. myth class is more, you just don’t pay any attention.”  
“Do _you_ pay any attention in class?” Hearth challenged. Death laughed.

“touché.” He had slept most of the class. Mr. Gerson was one of those teachers, though, that let their students do whatever so long they wouldn’t disrupt class.

“So,” Hearth hummed eventually, noticing that Death wasn’t heading towards the dorm building. “Where’re we going?”  
“library.” He braced himself for the other god’s surprise. He didn’t exactly visit the library often if he didn’t absolutely have to.  
“The library?” Hearth repeated, surprised as expected. “Did Papyrus tell you to study?”  
“nah, ‘m fine,” Death replied with a shrug. “got to read a novel for english class till tuesday.”

“How far are you?”

“like five minutes from entering the library and lending the book.”  
“Oh.”

D eath managed to find the book fairly quickly while Hearth followed quietly. It still… didn’t quite come to him why Hearth cherished his closeness so much as to sacrifice his free time to literally just quietly watch Death read a novel. But the thing was, Death enjoyed it too, so he wasn’t going to complain.

But  _another_ thing was, Hearth was a jock. He could be incredibly patient, quietly listening to you for hours, but he had to be doing  _something._ And if he had nothing, he had to find something.

Death could practically  _feel_ Heart’s stare on him, looking him up and down. Probably partially because he knew exactly he was doing so from the countless of previous times they sat down somewhere like this and Death had silenced the other.  
And then, well, he could  _literally_ feel Hearth on him. Death had decidedly chosen an empty corner in the library, away from most other students and somewhat hidden. He liked his privacy, didn’t like being around a lot of people. So at least no one could  _see_ them when Hearth’s hand started wandering around Death’s shoulder, gently, absently stroking over his arm.

“hearth,” the skeleton warned.  
“Mhhh?” He was playing dumb, obviously.

“hands off,” Death grunted, “’m readin’.”

The hands continued to roam over him, gently pulling him closer to Hearth.

“Come on, no one’s here.”  
“ _hearth,_ ” Death repeated himself, the sharpness in his voice causing the other god to pull off. It was true that they were pretty much alone here, but Hearth feeling him up in public was a boundary the other god just seemed to keep forgetting.

“Sorry babe,” Hearth hummed, but the way he briefly held Death close again in an excuse of planting a kiss on the side of his face, told Death that he wasn’t _really_ sorry. He loved him undoubtedly, but the god just couldn’t see to keep his hands to himself.  
“careful, hot stuff,” he warned once more, before turning his attention back to the book.

He _did_ notice Hearth scooting closer slowly until their arms were barely brushing. But that was also it, he wasn’t touching him, wasn’t making any more moves to. He was planning something and Death wasn’t sure what.

“You look cute focused like that.” His voice was low and close enough Death could feel his breath on him. It sent a shiver down his spine and he summoned a tongue to bite down on it as he realized what exactly Hearth was doing.

He was _teasing_ him.

“i’m reading,” Death tried to remind both himself as well as Hearth. There was an edge in his voice, but that still didn’t quite cover the slight huskiness in it. Hearth was having more of an effect on him than he liked.  
“Sure,” Hearth hummed playfully. “Go on then.”

He did, but it was a lot tougher with Hearth so close to him.

His leg was barely brushing Death’s and the skeleton clasped his legs together in a jolt. It wasn’t like he disliked Hearth’s touch. It was just that with a role as he had, one had to be careful in public spaces. And with the already apparent guardedness and the additional nerve from Hearth’s touch barely ghosting over him, he was just _slightly_ on the edge.

Hearth’s hand wandered back over Death’s back, around his waist, casual and brief enough for Death to consider not even bothering calling him off. But then Hearth grew bolder, his other hand moving over Death’s leg. He almost seemed like on trance, like he didn’t even notice half of the movement he did, his eyes just watching Death so closely, enarmored.

“c’mon, knock it off,” he huffed and Hearth lifted his hand a little, yet not quite, as he leaned closer in.

“No one’s here,” the god argued again. “Just let me feel you a bit.” And with that purred out Hearth gently moved his hand higher up Death’s leg, underneath the shorts, briefly brushing over a spot that was maybe a _tad_ to sensitive right now.

It wasn’t like it _usually_ should matter, but his bones felt like on fire with Hearth so close, teasing him, and _maybe_ he had summoned something already and long story short, Death let out a surprised gasp, barely disguising a moan.

Hearth stopped immediately as Death turned blue all over. _This_ was why touching in public like that was a bad idea.

Hearth leaned in close. “There’s a cleaning supply closet around the corner, the janitor’s already gone.”  
“i hate you,” Death breathed out, but he closed his book and didn’t complain when Hearth took his hand, tugging him with him gently.

The closet was dark and packet with cleaning utensils, kind of crammed. Hearth closed the door behind him leaving the small space only dimly lit by his own flames. He didn’t waste a second to go and pin Death to the wall, holding both of the shorter’s wrists above his head and meeting him in a wet kiss.

Death gasped surprised and Hearth used his chance to invade the others mouth with his tongue. Hands already roaming over the others body, Death groaned into the heated kiss, mewling when Hearth broke it and attacked his neck instead.

Already feeling Hearth’s bulging crotch on him, Death’s stomach coiled with hot desire. He swung his arms around Hearth, kissing his collarbone. The elemental groaned as he stood upright.

Oh right.

With their height difference Hearth had to always bend down to reach Death like that. Usually they would sit Death on the taller’s lap or something like that, but that wasn’t really an option at the moment. He still seemed prepared, though, and instead simply put his arms underneath Death’s butt, behind his back, and swiftly lifted him up.

Smoothly crashing the top of Death’s skull against the bottom of a shelf.

“fff- _ow!_ ” Death yelped in pain, struggling in Hearth’s hold.

Hurriedly Hearth pulled Death closer, away from the shelf, tenderly kissing the top of his skull. “I’m sorry, baby,” he hummed in between kisses.

He sounded genuine, but distracted and it pissed Death off none-the-less. And his skull was pounding now, probably would for the rest of the day, when all he had wanted was to read a book.

“hearth, let me down.”  
Hearth hesitated, fixing Death with a desperate and apologetic look that the skeleton held firmly. He didn’t _want_ to be upset at Heath, he loved him and knew the other didn’t mean any harm. But he _knew_ Death didn’t want him to touch him in public and he _did do it anyways._ Leading to _this._

Finally getting the message Hearth let him down gently, retreating and looking a bit like a kicked pup. Death refused to feel bad at it. At least a lot.

“I’m sorry, love, I’m so sorry,” Hearth cooed miserably. He squatted down to Death’s height, reaching to pull him in close, but hesitating in case Death didn’t want him to. Death let him, but didn’t reciprocate the hug. “Are you okay, baby?”  
“no, my head hurts,” Death murred, voice muffled slightly by his face being buried in Hearth’s shirt. He may be upset at the god, but damn his boyfriend smelled good.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” he said again, gently kissing the tender part of Death’s skull. “I’ll get you some ice, yes? Wait here, I’m going to the nurse office real quick!”  
He left before Death even had the chance to complain. Oh well. There was no way he was going to wait in a dark broom closet alone for stars-knows-how-long.

 

“OH! HEARTH! HOW PLEASANT TO SEE YOU HERE!”  
Huh, so he had found him finally. Death had thought the elemental would figure he’d gone to his dorm apartment after finding the closet empty. But after an hour of no one showing up he thought _maybe_ he should let Hearth know. And then decided against it. Serves him right, honestly.

Death was still kind of salty about this.

But now he could hear Papyrus and Hearth talking on the door, indicating that he finally _did_ get the idea of looking for Death in his fucking apartment.

“I DON’T KNOW,” Papyrus eventually said, in response to something Death didn’t catch anymore. “HE WAS REALLY UPSET WHEN HE CAME BACK EARLIER.”  
“let ‘im in,” Death called, and Papyrus made a noise to let him know he heard him. He would’ve found out by Hearth walking up to him a moment later, anyways.

“I wanted to bring you some ice, but I didn’t exactly think that through.” The bag of what Sans assumed had been crushed ice once, was filled with nothing but water by now. “It seems you’ve got something, though.”  
Death had been lying burrito’d in a blanket on the couch with a coolpack on his skull for the past few hours, watching TV mindlessly.

“yea, pap coddled me.”

“I DID NOT ‘CODDLE’ YOU, I MERELY TOOK CARE OF MY EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY BROTHER, WHOM I LOVE VERY MUCH,” Papyrus complained, stomping with his foot in a comical way, as if he were actually angry.

“aww, pap. i love you too,” Death cooed. “would you mind though, uh, givin’ me and hearth some space for a sec?”  
“OF COURSE NOT, BROTHER!” His brother chirped, before leaving to his own room.

As soon as they were alone Hearth came closer, sitting by the foot of the couch. “You’re mad at me,” he noted.

“you know i don’t like public stuff. ‘s hard enough being _death_ , i don’t need people to think i’m a _slut_ also,” Death huffed, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend.

“Who cares what they think?” Hearth argued. “No one’ll hurt you! I’ll make sure of it.”  
“you can’t bodyguard both me _and_ papyrus at all times, hearth.” And he couldn’t really argue with that, could he? “besides, i thought i could trust you. i told you to stop and you didn’t.”  
Hearth looked like he’d been struck physically.

“I… did,” he admitted. “I’m sorry. I don’t have an excuse, I-! I won’t do that again. I promise.”

Death frowned. He wasn’t sure what exactly he had expected, but it wasn’t that. Maybe more. Maybe also less. But Hearth was genuine, he could tell. Genuinely sorry.

“you’re an ass,” Death muttered, but smiled a bit none the less. “why do i love you. no sex for a month.”  
He really, really didn’t feel bad at how utterly beat Hearth looked at those words.

**Author's Note:**

> and they never had sex again


End file.
